1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head with components that have been selectively lightened to reduce mass of the components.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various golf club heads.
Existing wood designs, particularly drivers, generally seek to achieve a reduced structural weight fraction in the shell portion (i.e., sole, crown, ribbon) of the head so additional weight can be available for other design aspects (weighting, styling, etc). Reduced thickness can be achieved by forming and welding high strength titanium sheet stock, but it's difficult to locally and purposefully vary thickness to minimize weight using this construction. Local and purposeful thickness variation is readily achieved using the casting method of construction, but cast titanium is generally lower strength and requires increased overall shell thickness for adequate durability.
Further, the shell portion of the head significantly influences the sound (when struck by a ball). The formed sheet construction method is very limited in affecting sound since features such as local thickening and local webbing (which would influence sound) are not practical with this construction. Such features are readily added to shells made using cast construction, but again, minimum weight is difficult to achieve with this method.
Current wood heads struggle to achieve both minimum structural weight and pleasing sound at impact.